Nice Abs
by IJustWantMoreKlaine
Summary: Mi primer fic! Están construyendo una nueva aula en Dalton. Es viernes por la tarde y no hay nadie. Kurt y Blaine se encuentran con un joven que llama la atencion de Kurt lo que desata celos en Blaine. Este tratará de demostrarle que él es mejor que ese chico. Klex!


El fuerte sonido de la campana que señalizaba el final de las clases por ese dia viernes en el internado Dalton. Estudiantes salian rapidamente de sus aulas con la intension de irse a su dormitorio para preparase para sus tipicas salidas de fin de semana o , para los que no, simplemente deambular por los pasillos sin nada que hacer.

Eso era justamente lo que pasaba con Kurt y Blaine.

La pareja de novios caminaba sin un rumbo fijo tomados de la mano por uno de los pasillos casi desiertos. Intercambiando temas diversos como el ultimo numero de Vogue hasta qué cancion podrian hacer para la reunion Warbler del lunes.

De pronto el suelo del pasillo se fue llenando de polvo con cada paso que daban al igual que el caracteristico sonido de un taladro se detenia. Kurt solto un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no sonaba mas el molesto ruido:

- Por dios ya era hora. Si supieras que ese molesto ruido no me dejo concentrarme durante todo el dia - Blaine solo reía ante las palabras de su novio.

- Pues si, a mi tambien me a estado molestando un poco pero mira el lado positivo: Pronto tendremos una nueva aula de Frances. Y no me mires así porque sabes que amas frances - agrego rapidamente ante la expresion del castaño.

El castaño abrio la boca para protestar pero rapidamente la cerró al ver a un hombre, de unos 25 años, piel morena, casi de su misma altura pasando por su lado. Hubiera pasado desparecibido por ambos pero lo que más llamo la atencion del castaño fue que dicho chico traia un casco de constructor y, ademas, no tenia camiseta, este la traia despreocupadamente encima de la mochila que llevaba consigo, sus pantalones tenian manchas de pintura y una ligera capa de polvo del mismo que había en las valdosas por donde caminaban, tenia los abdominales y brazos marcados; no era un Mike Chang pero podria hacer voltear la mirada a cualquiera que pasara por su lado.

El desconocido paso muy cerca de Kurt, quien al cruzar miradas le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al castaño ligeramente y siguio su camino hasta desaparecer cuando dio la vuelta por el otro pasillo. Este pequeño acto no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, al que le entraron celos.

- Kurt...Kurt! - trato de llamar la atencion de su novio al darse cuenta de que este no le prestaba nada de atencion en absoluto.

- Ah.. que? - reacciono el castaño.

- No es por nada pero... deberia preocuparme acerca de lo que acabo de ver? - indago el moreno tratando de ocultar sus celos en sus palabras.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, estas celoso?

- Que?! ¿Yo? Por favor... - negó

- Sabes que no tienes por qué estarlo. Sabes muy bien que yo te amo a ti - Blaine le dio una mirada cariñosa a su novio, lo tomó por la cintura, acorralandolo contra una pared y le dio un beso profundo y apasionado. El castaño enredo sus dedos en el cabello (a estas horas de la tarde nada engominado) del moreno, tirando suavemente de él haciendo que el moreno soltara un gemido contra los labios de Kurt. El beso poco a poco fue profundizandose, el castaño movio su cabeza para dar un mejor acceso a la lengua del moreno a la vez que este presionaba mas sus cuerpos juntos haciendo que ambos sintieran la creciente ereccion del otro. El castaño sonrio picaramente, separandose un poco para susurrar contra los labios del moreno - Sabes? Me gustaron sus abdominales - Blaine solto un gruñido a la vez que movia su cadera para dar una pequeña friccion a ambos lo que hizo que kurt soltara un gemido entrecortado.

- No te gustaria ver los míos? yo tambien he estado trabajando en ellos - ronroneo contra el oido del castaño a la vez que le daba un pequeño mordisco al lobulo de la oreja del castaño lo que hizo que gimiera.

- Muestrame lo que tienes - susurro el castaño mirando a los ojos del moreno, dandose cuenta que estos estaban tan oscurecidos como seguramente estaban los suyos.

Blaine no se hizo de rogar, tiro de Kurt por el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde pudieran tener _intimidad._Los dormitorios no eran una opcion ya que practicamente se encontraban al otro lado del internado.

El moreno trató frustradamente de abrir una a una las puertas que encontraba en su camino. Todas estaban cerradas con seguro. Su frustracion sexual llegó a tal nivel que hasta penso simplemente follarse a su novio en el pasillo a posible vista y paciencia de quien quiera que pasase por ahi de casualidad. Este pensamiento fue arrebatado de su cabeza cuando la ultima puerta del pasillo hacia un _Clic. - Al fin - _Pensó el moreno con alivio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta de golpe y empujo a su novio dentro, besandolo furiosamente. El castaño cerro la puerta al momento que fue acorralado contra esta. Blaine empezo a besar su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa del castaño, este no se quedó atrás y empezo a desabotonar experimentalmente la camisa del moreno y las tiraba al suelo cuando lo lograron.

Kurt entre gemidos abrió los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que esta era el aula de Frances que estaban construyendo. Casi todo estaba ahí asientos, sillas, pizarra, escritorio... _Escritorio!_

- Mmmpphh... Escritorio - dijo a la vez que empujaba a su novio hasta que este chocó contra el escritorio. El moreno le dio la vuelta e hizo que de un salto el castaño saltara sobre él envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El moreno lo recostó sobre el escritorio y se posicionó sobre él, el castaño envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura nuevamente atrayendolo mas a él haciendo que sus erecciones se froten. Ambos gimieron. Blaine continuó con el movimiento de su cadera mientra bajaba sus labios hasta uno de los pezones de kurt, haciendo que este gimiera sonoramente.

Aun con la ínfima distancia entre ambos, lograron desabrochar los cinturones y bajarse sus pantalones llevandose consigo sus boxers. Ambos gimieron al sentirse al fin piel con piel.

Sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podian del otro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las manos de blaine recorrieron los muslos de kurt hasta que llegaron a su entrada. El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir los dedos de blaine rozar su entrada. Blaine rápidamente reacciono al darse cuenta de algo importante:

- Mierda... no tengo lubricante - dijo lamentandose ante este hecho.

- En mi maletín - dijo Kurt jadeando señalando su maletín de mensajero olvidado a un lado.

Blaine fue hacia el maletin y rebuscando entre sus cosas extrajo el lubricante y un condón. Se volvió hacia kurt quien no se había movido de su posicion en ningun momento. Se volvio a subir encima del castaño, dejando el lubricante y el condón a un lado del castaño.

El moreno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, se echó una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y metio uno de ellos lentamente en la entrada del castaño, haciendo que este soltara un jadeo contra el cuello del moreno. Al notar como rapidamente los musculos de kurt se relajan a su alrededor metió un segundo dedo e hizo movimientos de tijera para dilatar su entrada, lo que consiguió rapidamente gracias a la relajacion del castaño. Finalmente metió un tercer dedo lo que hizo que Kurt soltara un gemido de placer. Blaine empezó a mover sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, buscando _ese _punto que volvia loco a Kurt. Curvó un poco sus dedos y el castaño soltó un grito de puro placer. Blaine sonrió, al fin lo había encontrado. Siguió tocando ese punto en el interior del castaño, haciendo q este soltara incoherencias.

- Ahh...Ahh... Blaine... no voy a durar - dijo entre gemidos.

Blaine se detuvo haciendo que el castaño gimiera de frustracion y sacó sus dedos del interior del castaño el cual lloró por la perdida. Blaine tomó el preservativo de donde lo había dejado, Kurt al ver la acción de su novio le arrebató el condón de su mano y con una sonrisa pícara lo lanzó haciendo que este cayera perdidamente por algun lado, el moreno asombrado se dejó llevar por las manos de su novio que lo atraían para besarlo apasionadamente. El moreno tomó el lubricante y se echó una nueva cantidad en su mano a la vez que se la esparcia en su duro miembro siseando ante el contacto frío de la sustancia. Alineó su miembro con la entrada de Kurt, procurando dar en el angulo correcto. Lentamente empujó su miembro dentro, el castaño soltaba jadeos y unos pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como su novio lo iba llenando poco a poco.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro acercó su rostro al de kurt y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Retiró su miembro unos centimetros y volvió a empujar, kurt soltó un gemido nuevamente. Blaine empezo a embestir dulcemente al castaño.

- Mas... - jadeó el castaño. Blaine aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas un poco. - Más... - volvio a gemir, Blaine aceleró aun más el movimiento de su cadera, cuando movio su miembro un poco kurt soltó un grito casi animal, había vuelto a encontrar el punto. - Más rapido! - gritó de pronto. Blaine aceleró su ritmo hasta conseguir un ritmo casi bestial, rozando la prostata de Kurt con cada embestida que hacía que corrientes electricas de placer recorran la columan vertebral del castaño.

- Ahh... Ahh... Kurt... no puedo más... Ahh - jadeó el moreno al sentir ese conocido calor en su aboomen.

- Y..o también - jadeó el castaño.

Unas pocas embestidas más y ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, blaine con un fuerte gemido y kurt con un grito. Blaine se desplomó sobre Kurt esparciendo besos perezosos por el cuello y pecho de este.

- Te amo - dijo Blaine mientras le daba un beso perezoso en los labios de su novio.

- Yo también te amo... y por cierto buenos abs - dijo jadeante el castaño,

- Jaja gracias... sabes? ya que nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana podríamos terminar de romper todos los escritorios de la academia. Solo nos falta el de la clase de ciencia, el escritorio del director y el del salón warbler... que dices? escuché que el director saldrá todo el fin de semana con unos profesores. Deberíamos aprovechar nuestra oportunidad ¿no crees?

- Hecho


End file.
